


A Second Chance

by Firepenguin_13



Series: Black Family Legacy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firepenguin_13/pseuds/Firepenguin_13
Summary: What happens after Sirius falls through the veil in OOTP.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Black Family Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856962
Kudos: 7





	1. A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the prequel story to a future one. So I hope you enjoy! Please read and review :)  
> I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

Chapter One: A Twist of Fate

He picked at the corner of his robes, staring at the fireplace in the den. For weeks he’d been locked in here, nothing to do, no one to see, and honestly, Sirius Black was beginning to miss Azkaban. At least the other prisoners’ anguished howls meant he wasn’t alone. A board creaked overhead and he guessed that his useless house-elf was wandering around. “Kreacher!”

He appeared, scowling at his feet as he sank into a low bow. “What does the traitor Master wish?”

Sirius curled his lip. “Make me something edible to eat. And bring me a butterbeer.”

He settled back into his armchair, twirling the wand Remus got for him between his fingers. The dark wallpaper extending from the front hallway to every room on the first floor and the dim lights weren’t helping his dreary mood any; he needed to get away from Grimmauld Place. Maybe, just maybe, he could start asking around about Potter Manor and see if it’s in decent shape. At least there, Sirius wouldn’t be confined indoors. A loud pop from the front hallway suddenly sounded. “Go away!” He snapped, not wanting anyone around to bring him out of his depressing thoughts. 

“Harry’s in trouble! Come on, Pads!” Remus ran in, his tattered robes swishing wildly behind him.

Sirius jumped out of the armchair, wand in his hand. “Where is he?”

“Ministry.”

Sirius ran after Remus, both men sprinting down the sidewalk. “What’s going on?”

“Something to do with Voldemort. Dumbledore didn’t say.”

Remus shoved the mens’ bathroom door open, jumping into a toilet and pulling the cord. Sirius quickly followed suit, joining his old friend in the Ministry of Magic. “Where?” He asked, coming alongside Remus. 

“Department of Mysteries.”

Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks met them as they reached the shiny black door. “Dumbledore should be here soon -” Kingsley started to say, his deep voice echoing. 

Sirius shoved past them, swinging the door open, and the rest of the Order scrambled after him. Shouts were coming from behind one of the doors around them, and Sirius blasted the door open. Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all had someone holding them back, and Lucius Malfoy had his wand drawn at Harry. “The prophecy, Harry.”

Malfoy suddenly flew backwards as Tonks’ well aimed Stunning spell hit him square in the chest. Sirius ducked as a jet of light flew past him, flinging a curse at one of the masked Death Eaters. Sirius’ attention tore away from his dueling partner as he heard Dolohov try to summon the prophecy in Harry’s hands. He rammed his shoulder into the other wizard, getting a deadly glare from him. Dolohov raised his wand, but before he could do anything, Harry yelled, “ _ Petrificus Totalus _ !”

“Nice one!” Sirius complimented as Dolohov’s legs and arms sprang together and he fell over, preventing him from hurting anyone else. “Now, I want you to get out of he-” He forced his godson’s head down as two more Stunning spells flew toward them.

Bellatrix cackled loudly as she ran back toward the fight, leaving Tonks’ limp body falling down the stone steps. “Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!” Sirius ordered, chasing after his deranged cousin.

“Be careful, Siri!” Remus called, standing over Tonks as she recovered and dueling with MacNair.

He cornered her between the archway in the middle of the room and the rest of the duels. She blocked curse after curse he sent at her only to have hers blocked as well. “ _ Stupefy _ !” She yelled, her face twisting in frustration.

Sirius ducked, laughing at her. “Come on, Bella! You can do better than that!”

She yelled, throwing another Stunning spell at him. Only this time, it hit his chest. His blue-gray eyes widened in shock. Sirius’ smile still on his face, he fell backwards, unable to catch himself. The last thing Sirius Black saw was Remus Lupin running over to him, his whiskey colored eyes filled with tears.

His fingers clutched on something warm and soft; pain wracked his skull.  _ Did they bring me to St. Mungo’s?  _ “D’you think he’s awake?” He heard Harry say, but something was wrong. Harry’s voice was different; it was deeper.

“If he’s not, he will be soon.” Remus replied. His voice, too, was wrong-too lighthearted and happy to actually be his Remus.

Sirius stayed still, his chest rising and falling slowly.  _ Am I dreaming? Am I dead?  _ He hadn’t any idea, but he didn’t want to wake up just yet. “I hope he’s okay.” Sirius’ eyes snapped open at the sound of Peter’s slightly high, whiny, wheezy voice.

He glanced around, immediately recognizing Hogwarts’ hospital wing. “Harry, what’s going on? Where’s Ron, Hermione, the others? Are they alright?” He cleared his throat, wondering why his voice wasn’t as deep as before. 

“Whoa there, Pads. I think you hit your head a little too hard.” Harry laughed, but his hazel eyes were worried. 

Sirius frowned. Harry didn’t have hazel eyes. And why did he call him Pads? “What do you mean, I hit my head too hard?”

“You fell off your broom during the match. We still won, thank Merlin.”

“Match?”

“Our match against Ravenclaw. McGonagall’s making sure Lockhart didn’t curse your broom or anything-”

He shushed Harry. He remembered this exact moment. He did indeed fall off his broom during the 1977 Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match (thanks to Elora Lockhart), but why was he dreaming about this? And why was Harry there and not James?

“Shoo! All of you! He needs rest!” Madam Pomfrey sternly forced the other three out of the hospital wing. “Go back to sleep, Black.” She said as she bustled back to her office. 

“Thanks, Poppy.” He grinned at her, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke up again, he was still confused. “Why am I still in the damned hospital wing?” He muttered, throwing back the warm covers. A flash of scarlet caught his eye and his bemused frown deepened. “Why the ruddy hell am I wearing Quidditch robes?”

“Because you fell off your broom, Mr. Black, and gave yourself a rather nasty concussion.” Madam Pomfrey explained patiently, prodding his forehead with her finger. “Are you feeling better?”

“Um, yeah.” He sat up, hoping she would let him go.

“If your head or back starts hurting again, come straight here.” She ordered. 

He nodded, pushing the door open. Students passed by him, talking amongst themselves, not even glancing his way, and Sirius smiled slightly. This was a nice change from before. As he reached the staircase, he paused, glancing around. These students- they seemed all too familiar. Something was off about this. On instinct, he reached inside the Quidditch robes, and his thin fingers closed around a wand. His wand. He yanked it out, staring at the fourteen and half mahogany stick. Something was definitely wrong. “How’s your head, Black? Lupin says it’s pretty good.”

He froze at that teasing voice, slowly turning around, and his mouth spoke before he realized what he was saying. “Better than yours, I’m sure, but Malfoy’s not here to ask.” Once again, this scene was playing out exactly how he remembered it. 

She leaned against the rail, a dark green curl falling onto her face. “Why don’t you ask Lupin, then?” She smirked.

“My Moony would NEVER stoop that low.” Sirius snorted.

“But you would.” Sirius raised an eyebrow. This didn’t happen before. “I think we both know the answer to that, Lockhart.”

She grinned. “Later, Black.”

She flounced off, her hair falling out of the messy bun on top of her head, and her hips swaying with every step. With the constant banter, competing, and flirting, it’s a wonder they never dated. He shook his head and took off in the direction of Dumbledore’s office. 

He ducked into the bathroom on a hunch, and stopped in front of a mirror. Bright, happy grey blue eyes stared back at him. A faint five o’clock shadow graced his elegant cheek and jaw, and his hair was once again thick, wavy, and down to his shoulder blades. He moved the right arm of the robe, seeing his first tattoo, a full moon. He should have two more, one a pawprint and a hoofprint, and the other the constellation Leo. Sirius Black was seventeen again. 

He left the bathroom and, nearing the large griffin, he ran into Professor McGonagall. “Mr. Black, what are you doing?”

“I have to see Professor Dumbledore.” He said impatiently.

“I can assure you Miss Lockhart has received detention for knocking you off-”

“This isn’t about the Quidditch game.” He interrupted. “I need to talk to him.”

Professor McGonagall peered at him over her spectacles, her lips pursing slightly. “I will inform him you wish to see him.”

Sirius sighed, groaning inwardly, but he headed to the Great Hall instead. His stomach was growling loudly, and he felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. When he stepped inside the double doors, he froze. It hadn’t been Harry at his bedside. 

James Potter was in the middle of telling the story of their last Quidditch match to his adoring public, complete with reenactments from Peter. “-worried as soon as Siri started falling, and I tried to catch him, but he’s a bit bigger than a Quaffle.” He paused for chuckles. “If it hadn’t been for Mr. Augustus Owens here-” James patted their fifth year Seeker on the shoulder proudly. “-we would’ve lost to Ravenclaw.”

“And that would’ve been a grand travesty.” Elora said mockingly from the Ravenclaw table, sneering at him. “Your head would’ve deflated so much we’d lose the great James Potter.”

“His head’s too hard to deflate.” Sirius stepped in between Elora and James. “Tried it once. Didn’t work.”

“Padfoot!” James threw his arms around Sirius and the two boys hugged tightly, Sirius holding his best friend longer. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“I missed you, Prongs.”

“I missed you too.”

“If you’re done telling everyone how Black nearly died Saturday, Potter, we need to make the patrol schedules for this month.” Lily said from down the table, glancing in their direction as she started to leave.

One of James’ hands automatically reached up to mess up his already messy hair. “Wait for me, Evans!” He called, slinging his bag over his shoulder and rushing to her side.

Sirius grinned. He missed them more than he could ever say, and whatever was going on, he was going to make the most of it.


	2. Re-Do

Chapter Two: Re-Do

Sirius trailed behind Remus as they headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. He hoped Dumbledore would somehow know the urgency of the situation, but he wasn’t sure. He needed to get back to 1995; Harry needed him, and Sirius was determined to keep his promise this time. But...there were some wrongs that he could right in this time. “Hey, Remus?”

“Yeah?”

Sirius paused. He’d never actually apologized for the Snivellus incident their sixth year, and the trust he’d broken wasn’t ever repaired. “I, uh, look. I didn’t mean anything last year. It was stupid and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Remus’ mouth fell open and he closed it just as quickly, staring at Sirius. Peter nearly ran into Remus, standing in the middle of the corridor. “Thank you, Sirius. That-I appreciate that.”

“Yeah.” Sirius said awkwardly.

Remus slung an arm around him, already a good three inches taller than Sirius. “You shouldn’t apologize for not thinking. It’s not your fault you don’t have a brain.”

“Funny, Moony.” Sirius laughed, wrapping his arm around Remus’ back. 

Peter joined in the laughter, on Remus’ other side. “Moony and Padfoot, together again.”

“And Wormy, too.” He ruffled the shorter Marauder’s hair.

“We’re gonna be legends.” Sirius stated, thinking of their map.

“Hell yeah, we are.” Peter agreed heartily.

“ _ Hippogriff _ .” Remus told the Fat Lady, crawling through the portrait hole.

Sirius flopped down on his favorite squishy armchair, closest to the fireplace, watching as Remus gathered his books. “Where are you running away to?”

“The library. Dorcas and I are studying for the Charms test on Monday.”

“Ah.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows. “Use protection, Moony!”

“Shove off, Pads.” Remus called over his shoulder, disappearing through the potrait hole.

Sirius sighed. What on earth was he going to do now? He didn’t want to spend the evening holed up in the common room with Wormtail- his jaw clenched. How could Peter do that to James and Lily? “-know that, obviously. He’s an idiot.” Marlene McKinnon was gossiping with Alice Collins and Mary McDonald on her way down to the common room. 

Sirius smiled to himself, thinking about all the nights he’d spent with her curled into his side on the couch two feet from him. “Aw, look, he’s cute when he’s asleep.” Alice giggled, stepping closer to him.

“Cute, huh? Better not let Frank hear you, Al.” Sirius commented, cracking an eye open.

“Cute, yes, until you open your mouth.” Marlene teased.

“You like my open mouth.” Sirius retorted, sitting up straight.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Black. You’re not the only one I’ve shagged.” She kissed him on the cheek. “And definitely not the best.”

“How rude. At least I was going to lie and say you were my best.”

“Oh, honey, that’s not a lie.” She followed her friends out.

Sirius settled back down, gazing into the flickering flames. 

Bang. Sirius jumped, unaware that he’d fallen asleep until he woke up. He blinked, glancing around to see what made that loud noise. Lily’s ugly, orange cat was sitting on the end table, watching Sirius. On the floor were a couple of school books, papers scattered about. He meowed, flicking his tail. “Hello, Crookshanks.” He moved his hand and the cat jumped into his lap, purring loudly. “You’re going to make me smell like a cat.” He began stroking the cat’s soft fur.

Crookshanks ignored his protests, washing his paw. “Funny, Pads. I didn’t think dogs liked cats.” James taunted, walking in behind Lily. 

“I don’t. He likes me, though.”

“And I thought he was smart.” Lily sighed. “Come here, Crook.”

He meowed, kneading Sirius’ leg with his claws before leaping down to go to his human. 

“Moony come back yet?” James asked.

“I don’t know. I took a nap.”

James shook his head. “Well, Evans, I should turn in. G’night.”

“You too, James.” She said absentmindedly, climbing the stairs to her dormitory. 

James’ hazel eyes lit up and he smacked Sirius’ forearm. “Dude. She called me James!”

“That’s your name, you twit.”

James scowled, pushing him toward the stairs. “Go cuddle with your wolf.”

Sirius took the steps two at a time, racing James. When he burst through the door, he halted. Peter was laying on his bed, chatting with Frank, both working on their Potions essays. Remus was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets racing each other down his lean frame, occasionally getting stopped by the scars crisscrossing his chest. “You do know towels are supposed to dry you, right?” Sirius asked, plopping down on the edge of his bed. 

“Yes, Sirius, I am well  _ aware  _ of that.”

James sniggered, coming in the door. “Oh,  _ deer _ .”

“I wasn’t trying to start a  _ dog  _ fight.” Sirius defended himself, holding up his hands. 

“Are you two children done?” Remus asked, half exasperated as he changed into his pyjamas. 

James cackled, falling onto his bed. “I love you guys.”

Sirius moved over just enough for Remus to flop down, resting his head on Sirius’ knee. “What’s going to happen to us? After graduation?” Peter wondered, joining the conversation.

His chest tightened; his smile fell. James rolled over, levelling his gaze at Peter. “Well, Wormy, I’m going to play for Puddlemere United, marry Lily, and we’ll have about four kids, all who’ll play Quidditch of course. Pads will find some way to be professionally good looking as he told Minnie, and have a different girl at each of my matches. Moony’ll be a boring librarian somewhere, helping young minds learn all they can.

“And he and Pads will be announcing their engagement around Christmas next year.” Remus and Sirius howled with laughter. “And dear Wormy will be the best Healer at St. Mungo’s, stitching me up after every match, and dating a nice girl you met at the hospital. Maybe...dare I say, Bella Greengrass?”

Peter blushed deeply. “I wish.”

“What about me, Potter?” Frank asked in mock offense.

“You, Mr. Longbottom, are of course going to marry Alice and have your own little brood, far far away from your mother, and you’ll be the best Auror the Ministry’s ever seen.”

“I’m on board, then.”

As the conversation delved deeper into future dreams and goals, Sirius vowed to do everything he could to prevent the horrors the next few years held for them. This was his second chance to change not only his reputation, but change the lives of the people he loved.


	3. The Waiting Game

Chapter Three: The Waiting Game

Two weeks passed, and Dumbledore still hadn’t contacted Sirius. He doodled at the edge of his parchment, barely listening to Professor McGonagall’s lecture on Animagi. He was frustrated, knowing that Harry was out there, trying to fight Voldemort without him, and he had no way of getting back to his godson. “Psst!”

Sirius glanced around as a wadded up piece of parchment bounced off his head. He picked it up and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases.  _ Pay attention, Black! Unless you WANT to fail Gryffindor again?  _ He scowled, recognizing the loosely looped cursive.

_ Shut it, Lockhart. I didn’t fail. YOU knocked me off.  _ He tossed it back to her, hearing a quiet snicker when she read it. Luckily, Professor McGonagall hadn’t noticed yet. 

_ Oh, right. My apologies. _

_ Don’t apologise if you don’t mean it, git. _

“Mr. Black, Ms. Lockhart, if you wish to add something to our discussion, please do so out loud, and stop passing notes. Five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.”

Sirius hung his head in mock shame. “I am so sorry, dear Minnie. The incantation for the spell is nonverbal, so if you speak it, nothing happens, although you do need immense concentration the first few times you change. After, oh I’d say the first seven changes, it’s a lot easier.”

She pursed her lips, trying to keep from smiling. “Professor McGonagall, Mr. Black. Now, kindly pay attention.”

She went back to teaching, and Sirius balled the note up before he started half-way taking notes once more. 

When she dismissed them, Sirius lagged behind the others. “You go ahead. I need to ask Minnie something.”

James nodded, a worried frown crossing his face, but he ushered the rest of the Marauders toward their next class, and Sirius approached her desk. “Professor McGonagall?”

“Yes?” She raised her head up from looking over their essays. 

“I have a, uh, hypothetical question. Is there anything that can cause, um, accidental time travel? Other than a time turner, but that’s more intentional.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Just curious.” He said hastily. “Thank you, though.”

He left her classroom, his book bag hanging haphazardly off his shoulder. As he passed the library, he spotted his younger brother heading into the Great Hall, and Sirius started to follow him, but he stopped. Things with his brother had been bad for a long time; right now, Harry was his main priority. He needed to find out how to get back to 1995 before he lost him, too. 

He stepped into the library, going all the way back to Remus’ favorite table, and left his bag there. He could remember clearly the two previous occasions he’d been inside the library (once to pester Remus into doing a Potions essay for him, and once to snog Marlene McKinnon in the Restricted Section), so he wasn’t sure where to start looking. He took a deep breath and started down the aisle closest to him, scanning the spines for anything remotely related to what he needed. 

He passed books on magical theory, wizarding history, defense strategies, charms, and curses, but nothing on time travel. Madam Pince frowned at him, watching him suspiciously. Sirius ignored her, delving deeper into the bookshelves. An old, tattered book caught his eye, gold lettering faded on the spine. He carefully opened it.  _ Theory of the Magical Arts: Creating Spells _ . He tucked it under his arm, resuming his search. “Merlin’s beard, Black, I had no idea you could even read!” 

“Come up with that all by yourself, Lockhart?” He retorted, not even turning around. 

“I did! Thanks for noticing.” He could hear her grin in her voice, feel the heat off her body as she stepped closer to him. “What are you looking for?”

“Curses for annoying, green-haired Ravenclaws.” He said innocently. “Know of any?”

“Why don’t you try Potter’s favorite spell for Snape?” She suggested, coming around him to stand in front of him. “Or even the Cruciatus Curse.”

“I’ll have to remember that next time.” He moved away from her. 

“So, Sirius Black, since you’re uncharacteristically serious,” Elora paused to giggle at her pun, “-what ARE you looking for? I am Madam Pince’s assistant, you know.”

“But, Elora, I’m always Sirius.” He pointed out. She smacked him; he smirked. “Habit. Time travel books?”

She raised an eyebrow. “So you can go back to our match and knock me off my broom instead?”

He just shrugged. “Do you know of any or not?”

She suddenly moved closer to him. “What’s in it for me?”

“What’s in it for you?” He repeated, tilting his head. “Why, dear Lockhart, the pleasure of my company, of course.”

“In that case, I’ll pass.”

Sirius’ stomach growled loudly, interrupting them. “Let’s negotiate after lunch, shall we?” He quickly checked out the book he still had.

“You missed Charms.” She pointed out, walking alongside him to the Great Hall.

“I know.”

“Flitwick’s not going to like that.”

“I know.”

“You’re probably going to get detention.”

“Wouldn’t be my first.”

She huffed. “You don’t even care, do you?”

He shook his head, his hair tickling his neck. “You got an extra hair tie?”

She silently passed him one, holding the book as he quickly threw his shoulder length hair up into a messy bun. “Where’ve you been?” James asked indignantly as Sirius flopped down beside Remus.

“Library.” He took a gulp of pumpkin juice and started piling his plate high with food, kicking his bag under the table. 

James scoffed. “Pads. You don’t have to lie to us, you know. We’re your mates.”

“I didn’t even know he knew where the library was.” Peter joked.

Sirius started eating, rolling his eyes. When he swallowed his food, he stuck his tongue out at Peter. “Already eat your cheese, you rat?” He asked coldly.

“Wanna play fetch, dog?” Peter retorted. 

Sirius couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “Good one, Wormy.”

James rolled his eyes at his friends, inching closer to Lily. “Hey, Evans.” She nodded, her head stuck in their Potions book. “So, uh, Hogsmeade’s tomorrow. You going with anyone?”

She finally looked up. “Well, I thought I might be, but he hasn’t asked me yet.” She said pointedly.

Marlene, Alice, and Mary giggled, looking at each other. “Well, would you like to go with me instead?” James asked smoothly.

Sirius’ head shot up. He was proud of James for not stuttering his invitation for once. Lily ducked her head, hiding the blush creeping onto her freckled cheeks. “Alright.”

“Oh. Well, it’s groovy, Evans. I’ll see you around, yeah?” James started to get up, but he stopped, his mouth gaping. “D-did you just say yes?” He asked, his eyes wide.

“Yes.” Lily smiled. “Don’t forget, James.”

“I would never forget you, Lily.” He ruffled his hair and left, a new swagger in his steps. 

The other three caught up with him, and his grin was infectious. Remus clapped him on the shoulder. “Seven years, Prongs, and she finally said yes.”

“Technically, she said ‘alright’.” Sirius reminded them, ducking the swat from James.

“Shut it, Pads. Let’s go. Don’t wanna be late for Old Sluggy, do we?”

Sirius matched James’ stride as they headed toward the dungeon, arms around each other’s shoulders. 

He was getting more impatient with every day that passed without word from Dumbledore. He was never great at waiting, and the only good thing his mother ever said to him came back to his mind: If you want something done, do it yourself. 


	4. Hiatus, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong Language and Sexual content starting in this chapter. 
> 
> Please, keep enjoying! :)

Chapter Four: Hiatus, Interrupted

“GRYFFINDOR WINS!”’

Sirius and James landed at the same time, throwing their arms around each other. “Whoo! We fucking did it, Siri!”

“We got the fucking CUP!” Sirius threw his fist in the air, their Quidditch team celebrating in the middle of the pitch.

The Slytherins trudged past, deep scowls and middle fingers greeted the Quidditch Cup winners, and Regulus Black passed by, his head held high. “Good game, Reg.”

The younger Black halted, locking eyes with Sirius. “You too.”

Sirius reached out his hand, and, after a moment’s hesitation, Regulus took it. He caught up with his team, a puzzled look on his face. Sirius felt a flicker of hope. Maybe he could fix their relationship while he was still stuck here. 

A flash of warm brown hair caught his eye and before he knew it, Marlene McKinnon’s lips were on his, and Sirius closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him. “Wish I could ride a broom that well.” She pulled back, her light blue eyes twinkling. “You were fantastic.”

“Well, I don’t want you anywhere near my broom, but I do have something you ride splendidly, Marley.” He winked at her, his hands still on her waist.

“You do, don’t you?” She put her hand on his chest over his heart. “Well, Mr. Black, maybe I need a celebratory ride, don’t you think?”

“That is the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

Loud cheers suddenly broke out in the Gryffindor group huddled on the pitch and Sirius pulled Marlene toward the showers, ignoring the chaos. He tossed his Nimbus 1200 away, shrugging off his Quidditch robes as she discarded her top. He picked her up, carrying her into the first empty shower, his lips on her neck as he skillfully unfastened her bra.

With a quick interruption to turn the water on and shed the rest of their clothes, her back was against the wall again, and as their hips moved in perfect harmony, Sirius wondered why they never thought to take this further. 

As Marlene’s moans increased in volume, the rest of the Quidditch team stomped in, still talking excitedly. Sirius leaned in closer. “Be quiet.” He whispered, upping the tempo. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her back arched, her breasts pressing against his bare chest.

“Looks like Black’s already in the showers.” Daniel Wood commented.

“With another victim, much less.” He could hear the scowl from Gregory Harrison’s voice. “How the ruddy hell does he keep getting women?”

“He’s charming. And suave.” James defended Sirius. “And he’s got that air of cockiness girls find irresistible, plus he’s bloody hot.”

“Why don’t you date him then?” Their Seeker joked.

“He’s not a ginger.” James returned, laughing. 

With one final, deep thrust, both Marlene and Sirius succumbed to their rising orgasms, Marlene biting down on his forearm to keep from crying out. They separated, washing off, and Marlene silently summoned her robes when he turned the water off. She kissed him once more and sneaked out.

Sirius followed after a few minutes, throwing his Quidditch robes into the laundry bin. “Who’s going to the kitchens, team?”

“I’ll go.” Sirius offered. 

They all turned to stare at him and Josie Whitt smirked, her eyes raking over him. “Have a good shag, Black?”

“I did. Thanks for all your courtesy.” He pulled his hair back into a bun. “Much appreciated.”

“I should’ve joined.”

“You should’ve. Although I doubt McKinnon swings your way, love.”

She blushed. “I’m surprised she swings yours.”

“Alright, alright.” James quieted them down. “I’ll get Moony to fetch us some drinks and snacks from Hogsmeade. Meet us in the tower, Pads.”

Sirius saluted his best friend and headed up to the castle alone. He made a detour on his way to the kitchens, heading in the opposite direction instead. “Ah, Mr. Black.” Sirius stopped, turning around to see the person he was on his way to see. “Excellent game today. Professor McGonagall is most pleased.”

“Thanks, sir, but I really need to talk to you.”

Dumbledore swept past him, in robes of scarlet and gold. “Come along then.”

Sirius hurried to catch up, following him to the headmaster’s office. “Absolutely rubbish job as Headmaster, there, Dumbledore.” Sirius muttered. “I’ve needed to talk to you for months.”

“My apologies, Sirius.” Dumbledore offered him a seat as he sat down behind his desk, his phoenix preening his feathers. “Now, what has been vexing you for so long?”

“Do you believe in time travel?” Sirius blurted out, tapping his fingers on the back of the offered chair as he paced. “Not with a Time-Turner, but accidentally, like if one fell through the curtain in the Department of Mysteries when they were 36 and woke up in the Hogwarts hospital wing as a seventeen-year-old?”

Dumbledore blinked. “Why were you in the Department of Mysteries?”

Sirius sighed, plopping down in the chair. “It’s a long story, sir.”

Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow. “We’ve got plenty of time before your celebratory party.”

Sirius took a deep breath, suddenly aware of his hands shaking. “James and Lily get married and have a baby boy. Voldemort tries to kill the baby but can’t even though he kills them. Everyone thinks he’s dead and he’s not. He comes back to try to kill Harry again, three times. Fourth time we ended up at the Ministry because Voldemort somehow convinces Harry he has me there. The Order shows up and there’s a massive duel. Bella stuns me and I fall through the death shroud in the department and wake up after our last game with Ravenclaw.”

Dumbledore blinked again. “You’re sure it wasn’t a dream?”

“It wasn’t.” Sirius gritted his teeth. “I’m sure.”

“Well then, Mr. Black, I’ll look into it and see if there’s anything I can do to send you back to your time. Meanwhile, I’d do my best to not change anything that happens from here on out.”

Sirius’ head snapped up. “You actually believe me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“For now, Sirius, enjoy your friends.”

“I will.”

He nearly skipped to the kitchens, his anxiety and worry lifted off his shoulders. “You’re in an unusually cheery mood, Sirius.” Elora commented, coming out of the Great Hall.

“We destroyed Slytherin.”

“Yes, Quidditch wins do make you happy, but there’s something else.” She persisted as she followed him. 

“I had a nice shower.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I’m sure. With the Gryffin-whore, McKinnon?”

“She’s not a-” Sirius stopped. “Well, she is. But don’t be a prat, Lockhart.”

“Just stating facts, Black.” She said sweetly. “Is that why you’re not gloating with Potter and the rest of the barbarians?”

“Says the girl who nearly killed me a few months ago.”

“Pity I failed.”

He laughed. “For you, maybe. I’m on my way to raid the kitchens for food to celebrate.”

“Of course.” She shook her head. “Quidditch makes boys hungry, but-”

His eyes met her bright turquoise and he leaned down to whisper, “It also makes us horny.”

She matched the gleam he knew was in his own eyes. “Not after you shagged McKinnon, Black. Better luck next time.”

“Password’s  _ Hyppogriff  _ if you want to come party with us.”

She strode off, swaying her hips as she walked away from him. 

Sirius shook his head. These girls were going to drive him back to Azkaban. 


	5. Truth or Dare

Chapter Five: Truth of Dare

Sirius dropped a large sack of food from the houselves onto the floor in the Gryffindor common room. “Alright, barbarians! Come get your grub!”

Remus made it back a few minutes before he did, and some of the students were already getting tipsy. Everyone rushed over to grab their favorite snack; some of the younger students retreated into their usual huddles, and the Quidditch team and the seventh years made a circle in the middle of the room. “Truth or Dare, anyone?” Alice asked, sitting down beside Frank.

Sirius blinked. This wasn’t the way their party went. He slowly sat down in between Marlene and Remus, as the werewolf took the last drink out of a firewhiskey bottle and placed it in front of them. “Your idea, your go.” He said, looking at Alice.

The portrait door swung open, and Elora and her best friend, Victoria Fawley, sat down in the circle as well. “Heard there was a party.” Elora looked directly at Sirius. 

“The more, the merrier, Lockhart.” James grinned. “Two rules, you lot. If you answer a truth question and it’s a lie, if someone calls you out on it, tell the truth or take a shot. Chug a half bottle to get you out of a dare.”

Alice spun the bottle, and it landed on Peter. “Uh, truth.” He squeaked.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

His face flushed. “Yes.”

Peter then spun, and it landed on Lily. “Dare.” She leaned back on her elbows, watching the game. 

“Chug a full bottle of firewhiskey.”

Lily shifted, leaning over James’ body to reach the stockpile of alcohol behind him. Wordlessly, she lifted it to her lips and in less than two minutes, let the empty bottle drop as she reached for the spinner. Frank was next, and Lily’s lips curved into a devilish smile. “Truth.” He said, watching her carefully.

“Who’d you lose your virginity to?”

“Al, of course.” Frank winked at her, spinning the bottle for the next player. 

“Dare.” Mary McDonald chose.

“Kiss one of the girls in the circle.”

Mary glanced around before planting a sweet kiss on Alice, and spinning the bottle. Sirius leaned forward. “Truth.”

Mary groaned. “I had the perfect dare, too, you twit. Do you actually fancy anyone or do you just really like shagging?”

Sirius shrugged. “Maybe. There’s a couple of groovy chicks here.”

Marlene and Lily shared a look. “Who’s that?”

Sirius ignored their question, spinning the bottle for the next person. “Jamesie, deer, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to let Evans dress you tomorrow, and you can’t take it off until we go to sleep.”

James groaned. “Fine.” He hid a smile, spinning the bottle. “Moony!” James grinned.

“Truth. I don’t trust you.”

“That’s hurtful, you prick.” James pouted. “So, are you and Dorcas dating?”

“We’re just friends.” Remus spun and it landed on Elora. “Truth or-”

“Truth.”

“You still hate Sirius?”

She studied him for a minute. “Well, that’s a bit of a loaded question. You see, I want to hex him into next week, but at the same time, I want him to shag me senseless.”

Sirius noticed Remus’ scowl, but Elora spun the bottle to continue the game. “McKinnon, truth or dare?”

The party around them was growing louder, making it hard to hear. “Truth.”

“What about you? You hate Sirius?”

“Nope.” She popped the p, reaching for the bottle. “Looks like it’s your turn, Fawley. Truth or dare?”

“Um, dare?”

“What side of the fen-” Marlene turned around as the party suddenly died. 

“What the bloody hell are you lot doing?” Professor McGonagall asked sharply, in her tartan dressing gown. “It’s past four in the morning! Back to your beds!”

Elora and Victoria sighed, both getting to their feet. “See you.”

“Lockhart! Fawley! Ten points from Ravenclaw! Back to your dormitory. Now!”

The two girls left ahead of McGonagall, and the Gryffindors soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Sirius woke to someone’s head on his shoulder, arm around his bare chest. He blinked, seeing a familiar head of light brown hair. Sirius smiled, carefully sliding out of his bed. He got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn’t the only early riser that morning, though. “You’re awake early.” Lily commented, spreading butter on her toast as he sat down.

He grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. “So are you.”

“I’m always awake this early.” She replied. “You aren’t.”

“I’m kind of used to no sleep. The demen-” He stopped. Lily looked up at him curiously. “The girls, you know. Just like dementors.” He joked, half laughing.

“Right.” She pursed her lips in a manner that strongly reminded him of Professor McGonagall. 

Sirius chuckled again half heartedly, and the duo walked to Potions together. Right as Sirius was starting to wonder where his friends where, Daniel Flint shoved him aside, winking at Lily. She rolled her eyes, turning to check on Sirius. “Evans, you look good.”

“I know.”

“That’s no way to take a compliment, Evans.” He scolded her.

Sirius got to his feet, wand in hand, watching them cautiously. “I know perfectly well how to take a compliment, Flint.” She said icily. 

He moved so quickly Sirius didn’t even see him until he heard Lily’s back hit the wall by the Potions room. Flint’s fingers were wrapped around her wrists and he lowered his mouth to hers. Lily’s knee connected with his crotch just as Sirius yanked him away, punching him in the face. Her wand was out in a flash. “ _ Furnunculus _ !”

Flint was down the hall as the others showed up, James looking around. “What happened?”

“I hexed him.” Lily stated, moving to her seat.

“Why?”

“He tried to kiss me.”

James’ whole body tensed. “He what?”

“Prongs. She already got him.” Sirius whispered, trying to calm him down. 

James shrugged him off, slamming his book down. Lily sat down by him, her hand on his, talking quietly. 

Later that night, after Frank was fast asleep, James grabbed their map and the cloak. “Come on, mates. We’ve got something to do.”

They quietly sneaked out of the tower, James and Peter under his invisibility cloak, and Remus and Sirius with Disillusionment Charms on them, as four 17-year-old boys couldn’t all fit underneath. Peter kept humming and stepping loudly, and all Sirius wanted to do was punch him in the face. “Wormy, shush.” James hissed, checking the map once again to make sure they were in the clear.

Sirius rested his head on Remus’ back, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. “Prongs, what exactly are we doing?”

“We’re-” James paused, tilting his head. “Padfoot, please explain to Moony what we’re doing.”

“Hexing Daniel Flint.”

“And what exactly did Flint do to you?”

“He tried to snog Evans, but she hexed him. Prongsie thinks she was too easy on him.”

“So he made James mad.” Remus clarified for himself.

“If Prongs is mad, I am too.”

“And this was?”

“My idea.” Sirius whispered as Remus’ arms rested on his. 

“Of course it was.” Remus sighed. “Siri, you two can’t start hexing everyone who makes you mad.”

“But why?” Sirius mock pouted.

“You’ll get expelled.”

He scoffed. “I’m pretty sure Dumbledore’s not going to expel us for a harmless little hex.”

“Sirius.” Remus said patiently. “This is a bad idea.”

“Most of my ideas are bad.”

“You two argue like an old married couple.” Peter snorted.

“If those two ever get married, the world’s going to self-destruct.” James joked, heading into the Great Hall. 

Sirius blew a raspberry at James. “Just do the damn spell so we can go back to sleep.”

James quickly ducked out from under the cloak and waved his wand over the Slytherin table, muttering a spell he’d invented under his breath. “Now, in the morning, as soon as we see him, I’ll have to say the rest of the spell.”

“Cool. Can we go back to bed now?” Remus yawned.

“Let’s go, Moony.” Sirius and Remus headed back to the tower. “We’ll get you back to bed soon.”

“It fucking sucks, Siri.”

“I know.”

Sirius didn’t say a word when Remus slipped into his bed. A few minutes after his head hit the pillow, Remus was snoring.

“We should’ve let him sleep.” Sirius whispered to James. 

“Yeah.” James sighed, falling onto his bed. “I kind of forgot about tomorrow night.”

“I’m not waking him up for class tomorrow. We can take notes for him for an extra day.”

“He’s not going to like that.”

“He’s exhausted.” Sirius glanced at the other boy, his light blonde hair falling into his eyes as he slept. “Night, Prongs.”

“You know, Pads, if you like him that much, you should tell him.” James mumbled before he too fell asleep.


	6. Brothers to Enemies to Friends?

Chapter Six: Brothers to Enemies to Friends?

When Daniel Flint made his appearance in the Great Hall the next morning, Sirius hopped up, keeping him over by the Slytherin table. “Hey, Flint.”

Flint sneered. “What do you want?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but overhear you trying to convince poor Evans to snog you yesterday.” Sirius’ lips curled up into a smirk. “So, would you like to snog me instead?”

Sirius saw his fist raise but Daniel never hit him. He instead fell over, flat on his face, hand still raised. Sirius glanced at James, who was sitting down talking to Peter. Sirius leaned down to whisper in Daniel’s ear. “Don’t worry, Flint. You’re not really my type. Cute arse, though.”

He went back to the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside Marlene. “Potter.” Evans said evenly, her brilliant green eyes flashing. “What. Did. You. Do?”

James raised his head a bit, staring back. “He won’t try anything like that again.”

She sighed. “James. I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

“But it is, Lily.” He argued. “Guys like that don’t know what no means.”

“And you do?” She questioned.

Sirius felt a hand on his leg, slowly sliding up. He rolled his eyes, watching the fight. This was something new. “Yes, Evans!” James huffed. “I would never try to do anything with a girl that tells me no.”

“You asked me out I can’t even remember how many times after I told you to piss off.” She pointed out.

His jaw clenched. “I would’ve never tried to force you to do something you clearly said no to.”

Lily’s face flushed and she promptly shut her mouth, turning away from James. Marlene shifted, her hand sliding up even further on his leg. “Ready for Charms, Black?”

“Um, I’ll meet you there. I gotta check on Moony. He was sick last night.” He grabbed a plate full of the werewolf’s favorite breakfast items and headed back to Remus.

Remus was half-dressed when Sirius walked in. He paused, slowly closing the door behind him. Scars crossed his back, quickly covered by his white button-up. As Remus turned to face the mirror, he saw Sirius. “Morning, Pads.”

“Morning.” Sirius coughed. “Breakfast?”

Remus took the offered plate. “Thanks, mate.”

He ate in between buttoning his shirt, finally sliding his tie on. After watching Remus fumble tying it, like usual, Sirius moved closer. He grabbed his hands, slowly lowering them before he began to fix the tie, careful to not look him in the eyes. “Seriously, Moony, seven years, and you still can’t tie your own damn tie.” He joked.

“What can I say?” He half-shrugged. “Means you get to do it for me.”

Sirius finally looked up, his blue-grey eyes meeting Remus’ whiskey colored ones. “Are you feeling good enough to go to class?” He finally asked.

“Not really, but I don’t want you lot taking notes.” Remus chuckled. “At least not until you have to. Just keep me awake, okay?”

Sirius nodded, following him out of the dorm. His eyes flickered down to Remus’ arse just as the other Marauder was putting on his robe. Sirius groaned inwardly, frowning at the back of his head. 

Three classes later, they broke for lunch. Sirius heard an annoyed sigh coming from the now empty Transfiguration classroom. He peeked inside, seeing Regulus staring down at his owl, eyes narrowed. “Stupid bloody spell.” He kicked McGonagall’s desk.

“Reg, relax.” Sirius stepped in, leaning on the doorframe. “It’s not to work with you forcing it. Plus, your wand movement is too sharp. It needs to be more fluid.”

“You do it then. Git.”

Sirius obliged, pulling out his wand and dropping his bag on the desk as he moved closer. “It’s nonverbal, right?”

Regulus nodded stiffly, his arms crossed. Sirius relaxed his grip on his wand, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger, twisting his hand slightly as he let the spell’s incantation fill his mind. The barn owl suddenly began to shrink and turn gold before their eyes, turning into a mirror. “Nonverbal spells require all of your focus. Like when you’re right behind the Snitch in a match, and if you catch it, you’ll win. Nothing else matters, right? You’ve got to gain that discipline and determination to get them to work right. Also, loosen your grip on your wand. You’ll explode it like that.”

“Right. That actually makes sense.” He admitted, watching his older brother transform the mirror back into his owl. “Thanks.”

“No problem, twerp.” A faint smile flickered across Regulus’ face. “See you around.”

Sirius turned to leave, but as he reached for his bag, Regulus spoke. “You mind helping with this blasted essay?”

“Sure.”

The Black brothers sat in relative silence for a few minutes, with Sirius adjusting the essay as needed. “Why’d you leave?” Regulus finally asked quietly.

“Because Walburga told me to.” 

“She misses you. We all do.”

“Yeah, she says.” Sirius scoffed. “Look, Reg, I didn’t want to hurt you. But unless she changes her mind about You-Know-Who, I can’t come back. You’re better than them.”

“Than our parents? They loved us! They gave us everything we could have ever asked for, Sirius.”

“Yes, way better than them. You’re incredibly intelligent and talented. Surely you’ve realized blood status means nothing. It never has.”

“I don’t know.” Regulus stared at his rewritten essay. “If you just apologized, they’d probably let you come back home.”

“I can’t, Reg.”

“Who’re you staying with then?”

“The Potters.”

“Of course you are.” Regulus scowled. “Just remember you have a brother already.” He grabbed his things and left.

Sirius watched him leave, his heart sinking. He’d thought, maybe...he shook his head. He didn’t think that was ever going to happen. 

“Hey.” Remus appeared, holding a sandwich and chips. “I saw you in here with Regulus. You hungry?”

Sirius took the plate, nibbling at the sandwich. “Thanks.”

“He knows you love him, Pads.” Remus said quietly. “But they’re his parents, too. He’s blind to what you’re going through with them.”

“I’ve been trying to make him understand, Remus.” Sirius choked out. “But he won’t listen.”

“Just give him time.” Remus reached out, covering Sirius’ hand with his own. “You can’t force this.”

“But he doesn’t have a lot of time left!” Sirius snapped before he realized what he said. “He’s just a kid.”

“None of us have a lot of time left.” Remus said after a few minutes’ pause. “Sirius, this war-”

“I’m not talking about the bloody war.” Sirius ran his hand through his hair, suddenly jumping up. “I gotta get to the library, Moony. See ya.”

He handed the old book back to Madam Pince; it had been an interesting read, but nothing helpful, and headed back to look again.

“Well, well, well. Two library appearances in three months? I’m flabbergasted.” 

Sirius sighed. “Lockhart, not today.”

She pulled out the chair closest to her, pointing. He sat down, his bag on the table. She slowly sank down onto his lap, tilting his chin up to meet her gaze. “You seem stressed, Mr. Black.”

“I am.”

She started to massage his head, her fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes, relaxing at her touch. Her hands moved downward, massaging behind his ears. His hands rested on her hips, his head falling forward. “Feeling better?”

“A bit.”

Her hands moved to his shoulders, then to his biceps. “You’ve got a beautiful girl in your lap, and yet your hands haven’t moved.” She mused.

“I am capable of being a gentleman sometimes.”

“But, Sirius, I don’t like gentlemen. They’re not fun.” She leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear. 

She shifted her weight in his lap and he groaned, fingers tightening on her hips. “Elora.”

Her fingernails raked down the center of his chest. “Yes?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I think we’ve both been wanting this for a long time.” 

“You’re not wrong.” He caught her lips in a slow, simmering kiss. 

“Well, why don’t we do something about it?” She ground her hips downward, eliciting another groan from Sirius. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back, his lips finding her neck. She moaned quietly. “Should we move this somewhere else?”

“No.” She said quickly. 

Sirius resumed the kiss, his pants growing tighter by the minute. She responded in kind, both trying to create friction without actually undressing. He pulled back, seeing her turquoise eyes dark with lust. “So, Ms. Library Assistant, time travel books?”

She got off him, straightening her clothes. “I found a couple for you. Wait here; I’ll get them.”

He leaned back, blowing out a breath. He needed to stop whatever was going on with them before they ended up in the closest broom cupboard, shagging each other’s brains out. On second thought, that wasn’t a bad idea. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all. The thud of books hitting the table brought him out of his thoughts. “Here. Hopefully they’ll help you with whatever’s going on with you.”

He grabbed them, hastily getting to his feet and kissed her forehead. “Thanks, Lockhart. See you.”

Instead of going to class, he ended back in the common room, pouring over the first text  _ Theory of Time Hopping _ . He took in every word, but still no explanation for what happened to him or how to get back yet, and he was almost at the end of this book. He was beginning to lose hope.


	7. Truth Will Out

Chapter Seven: Truth Will Out

Dumbledore still hadn’t got back to him, and their N.E.W.T.s were just a week away. Sirius leaned back in the chair, his eyes scanning the common room. Every seventh year and fifth year was studying, most looking frantic. He sighed. He’d passed them once; doing it again would be easy. 

He got to his feet and exited the common room, heading to the Astronomy Tower. It had always been his favorite place in the castle; far away from everyone’s noise, it gave him the ability to think through things. But when he rounded the corner, he saw someone else with their legs dangling off the edge. “Reg?”

“Hey.” His brother responded, not moving. “What’re you doing?”

“Gotta clear my head.” Sirius sat down beside him. “You?”

“Same.”

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, really.” Regulus answered. “Just a lot going on in the common room right now.”

Sirius half-chuckled. “Yeah.”

“What’s with you, then?”

“It’s complicated.”

Regulus cocked an eyebrow, studying his older brother. “You finally realized you’re hopelessly in love with Lupin AND McKinnon?”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “I’ve known that for a while, and add the lust for Lockhart, it’s going to blow up one day. But no. That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well-” Sirius paused. “This is going to sound crazy.”

“What am I going to do, announce you’re a raving nutter to the whole school?” Regulus joked. “They already know.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” He started. “Not in this time, anyway. I was in a duel in the Ministry and woke up back here after my match with Ravenclaw.”

Regulus frowned, shifting to face Sirius. “You-really?”

Sirius nodded. “I have no idea how to get back, either, and Dumbledore said he was going to help but-” He sighed. “I just don’t want to screw everything up this time.”

“You’re not a screw-up.” Regulus said quietly. “You had the jewels to stand up to Mom and Dad and do what’s best for you. And you’re probably the best person I know.”

Sirius swallowed hard. “Thanks, Reg.” He got to his feet, clapping Regulus’ shoulder with his hand. “I probably should get back.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Sirius was on his way back to the common room when he heard someone yell his name. He turned, a smile spreading across his face as he saw Remus heading toward him. “Hey Moony.” He grabbed a couple of the textbooks out of the other boy’s hands. “Finish studying?”

“Does anyone ever finish studying for the NEWTs?” He frowned, taking in Sirius’ lack of textbooks. “Except for you.”

Sirius shrugged. “Can’t fit any more knowledge in here or else my head would explode.”

“You want to test that theory?” Remus grumbled.

“Not really.” Sirius frowned for a second. “You need a break.”

“Sirius-”

“I’m putting my foot down, Mr. Lupin.” Sirius said sternly. “Take those books to our dorm and leave them until we get back.”

He saw Remus swallow hard, his cheeks start to turn pink. “O-okay.”

Sirius waited outside the portrait hole until Remus came back out book free. He grabbed Moony’s arm and steered him toward the front doors, not speaking until they were by the broom cupboard. “We’re going for a ride.”

“Sirius.”

“No. Get on.” Sirius motioned behind him as he held his Nimbus 1550 steady. “Come on, Moony.”

Remus grumbled but swung his leg over. Sirius kicked off as soon Remus’ arms snaked around him tightly. “Slow the fuck down.” He felt Remus swear against his back.

“You trust me?”

“With everything I have, Sirius.”

Sirius gently leaned forward, speeding toward the roof of the castle. He touched down lightly, helping Remus off. “See? You’re alive.”

“Barely.” He glanced around. “Whoa. This view is amazing.”

“Yeah it is.” Sirius was staring at Remus. “Gorgeous, really.”

Remus sat down and Sirius followed suit, both gazing at the school grounds. “So, you’ve been acting weird.”

“I have.”

“Wanna tell me why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“So am I.” Remus turned to face his best friend. “So spill.”

Sirius sighed. “You’re never gonna believe me, Moony.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Somehow, I time travelled back here. To my seventh year at Hogwarts. And I’m trying to get back to my own time, but so far, I can’t. Dumbledore’s supposed to be looking into a solution, but he hasn’t found anything yet.”

Remus was silent for nearly ten minutes after Sirius stopped talking. Sirius swallowed hard, staring out in front of him. “Siri. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He replied quietly. “Before I came back here, we never fully reconciled over last year. And it haunted me. That’s why I apologized. I lived without you there, and Remus, I can’t do that again. Dumbledore told me not to change anything if I could help it, but I’ll be damned if I lose my Moony again.”

Remus suddenly pressed his lips to Sirius’. “Your Moony?”

“My Moony.” Sirius growled, deepening the kiss. “You know those girls mean nothing to me compared to you, Remus Daphne Lupin.”

“It’s John, you know.”

“I know.” Sirius smirked. “I like annoying you.”

“I’m glad.” Remus fell silent again. “That explains why you’re not studying.”

“I passed them before. Figured I could do it again.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re confident about your scores, Sirius, but I do need to study.” Remus stood up, holding a hand out to the other man and helping him up. “So fly me back on your deathtrap so I can.”

“So bossy, Mr. Lupin.”

“Sirius. Don’t.” Remus’ hand tightened on his. “After the exams.”

“I’ll be a good dog.”

“You never are.”

As the pair made their way back into the castle, loud voices caught their attention, and they ran to see what was happening. Daniel Flint, Severus Snape, and a few other Slytherins were taking turns hexing a smaller Ravenclaw boy. “Hey!” Sirius yelled, his wand in his hand. “ _ Protego _ !” He cast a shield charm toward the third year. 

Daniel’s face twisted into a sneer. “Oh, look. It’s Hogwarts’ resident faggot whore.”

“I don’t see a mirror around, Flint.” Sirius retorted, getting in between the boy and the bullies. “Didn’t your mummy tell you to be nice to yourself?”

Daniel tried to hit him with a hex, but Sirius lazily flicked it away. “Keep running your mouth, Black, and I’ll give you something to shut you up.”

“What, your knob? I’ll have to cast an engorgement charm on it first, though.”

“Come on, kid.” Remus snuck behind Sirius and helped the boy up. “Let’s get out of here.”

Daniel’s face turned purple and his fist connected with Sirius’ jaw. Sirius nearly went down, but he straightened back up, smirking. “Come on, Flint. My mother hits harder than that.”

“Listen here, you stupid poof.” Daniel grabbed a fistful of Sirius’ robes, yanking him off his feet. “You so much as look at me, I’ll kill you.”

“Wow. That’s terrifying.” Sirius deadpanned. 

“Flint!” 

Sirius tried to look around Daniel. “What, Black?”

“You think McGonagall will be happy about you roughing up one of her star pupils? She’ll have you in detention until the end of term. And then Slughorn will be on your ass. He’s not worth it.”

Daniel dropped him. “Whatever. The other one ran away.”

Just as Sirius straightened up, a Stunning spell hit him square in the chest. He fell over, gasping for air. “Damn Snivellus.” He snarled, glaring at Snape’s retreating form. 

Regulus yanked him back to his feet. “You’re an idiot.”

“I am.”

He sighed. “You should get some ice on your face before it ruins it.” He paused. “On second thought, it’s already ruined.”

Sirius laughed, wrapping his arm around his brother. “Yours was ruined the moment you were born, Reg.”

Regulus threw his head back, laughing. “So was yours, mate.”

“Absolute rubbish.” Sirius grinned. “We both know I get my good looks from Dad’s side.”

“Oh, speaking of Dad.” Regulus stopped. “He’s sending you something for graduation. Assuming you pass, that is.”

Sirius glanced curiously at his younger brother. He hadn’t received anything from his father after he moved in with the Potters the first time at Hogwarts. “No worries about that, Reg. I am more than just a pretty face.”

“Right.” Regulus scoffed. “We’ll see.”


End file.
